


Morning Paper

by Amilyn



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected paper arrives to a young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayblaze/gifts).



***

*Mreow*

There was a thud at the door.

"I've got it, honey."

"Thanks. We've got a big donor meeting at ten. I want to be early."

"You'll knock 'em dead, Lin. How can anyone resist when you talk about what people need?"

Lindsey kissed her cheek, then nibbled a bagel. Suddenly, a yellow cat hopped onto the table.

"I'm sorry, Lin, he ran in when I got the paper." Kari grabbed the cat and carried him out. "Shoo."

Lindsey opened the paper. _Local man dies pulling boy from river_. "How sad," she murmured. "Wait...since when do we get the _Sun-Times?_"

***  
***


End file.
